


Showdown

by JuicyBern



Category: Emmerdale, charity dingle - Fandom, vanity - Fandom
Genre: Confrontation, F/F, Joe Tate - Freeform, Love, Vanity, past characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicyBern/pseuds/JuicyBern
Summary: Zoe Tate is back in the Village and is looking for answers and a relationship with her nephew.Vanity are together.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/ Zoe Tate, Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield, Noah Tate - Relationship, vanity - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Zoe Tate stood at the top of the village by the bus stop, taking in her surroundings, she had parked up and had walked over to the place where she stood, it had now been about 5 minutes since she had arrived in the village and the feeling of unease and nausea hadn't eased up. In fact, she felt worse, she rubbed her hand over her mouth. 

'This is a mistake...'she muttered to herself. Shaking her head, she turned to walk away. It was at that moment, she noticed to school age teenagers walking out what used to be Viv Hope's post office, now turned cafe. One young man, a boy with blonde quaffed hair and a back pack slung over one shoulder, laughing and joking with a young girl, hair up in a ponytail and her back pack also slung over one shoulder, they were laughing and talking. Zoe looked at her smartwatch, 4:30pm. She should have come earlier she thought, what if he was already at home from school. Not the best time to confront Charity she thought. She had misjudged this she mused for a moment. She turned slightly and followed with her eyes where the young couple were walking. It was then she spotted Eric Pollard in the B&B Garden watering some plants. He hadn't noticed her, he was too busy on his flowers. God things have changed she laughed to herself. Eric, tending to his plants, not scheming or plotting. She took a couple of steps forward, being careful not to be noticed. Zoe heard Eric whistling to himself a happy tune and she couldn't believe it. He finished up and wondered back inside and closed the door to the B&B. 

Zoe looked back to the teens they were now sat at the benches outside the pub and were nattering away, phones out and clearly waiting for someone. She took a few more steps down the road and gazed up at the sky, it was a warm afternoon she thought. The feel of unease was starting to melt. This Village was her home. It had been years, but the smell of freshly cut grass and village air was so familiar it calmed her nerves. She was shaken out of her calm moment though when she heard a even more familiar name called out across the path towards the two teens she had been studying. 

'NOAH!, SARAH! There you are!' A small petite blonde women had called out and was laughing. 

NOAH! Zoe gasped inwardly, she had been watching her nephew this whole time, but who was that women, it was not Charity Dingle that's for sure. She couldn't see what they were saying, but they were both smiling at this women, they clearly knew her well. 

Meanwhile the conversation between the three of them had moved on. 'I left my phone at home, needed a bit of a walk, get some fresh air, but your mum is doing my head in today!' Vanessa smiled warmly, 'just needed a break, but I was hoping to catch you two. Do you want dinner in the pub tonight?' she suggested. 

'Yeah!' Noah exclaimed excited by the prospect of some good food, Charity had been cooking a lot more since Vanessa's illness and it wasn't always the best. Vanessa was past her treatment stage, but was still recovering. 

'I think that's a yes then! Well I was just heading back, do you want to walk with me, grab the boys and Charity and then we can head over later together?'

'Sounds good Ness.' Sarah chimed in. 

'Well come on, now that's all sorted.' Vanessa lead the way, as the two teens followed slightly behind. 

Zoe looked around, it was quiet, some drinkers at the pub, but no one she knew. She wanted to know if that was her Noah, her nephew. It has to be surely? What would be the likelihood of a another Noah in the village be? She took a couple of steps and watched as they rounded the corner, she kept back, but followed the group. Watching as they walked towards a cottage together. The young girl, had turned back, as they had reached the gate. Zoe quickly whipped back around, making it look like she had been walking in the wrong direction, Sarah shrugged thinking it was odd, but didn't say anything about the dark haired lady that had followed them through the village to Vanessa, she didn't want to startle or worry her. Perhaps she needed to say to Charity though. 

Zoe stopped and looked back subtlety over her shoulder she watched them walk into the cottage. once they were safely inside, she allowed herself a moment, she stood staring at the door, who was that women? Surely Charity hadn't palmed her kid off onto someone else? She wouldn't put it past her through, she had done it before. She had form. Debbie, Noah originally...

Before she knew it, she was marching towards the cottage, she was going to knock on the door, hammer it down if she needed to and find out who was looking after her nephew. She had to know, she had to protect him, for her, for Chris. However before she reached the gate of the garden, she saw the door swing open quietly. A familiar women stepped outside, slightly older, better dressed, still as stunning as ever though, she pulled the door gently behind herself. She smiled at Zoe for a moment before realising what she was doing and shook her head. Charity started to walk down the garden path to the gate and rushed quietly over towards her old flame. It wasn't something she was expecting to deal with today, but here it was her past back to bite her. She knew it. 

Zoe opened her mouth, she was angry, but not sure why. She wanted to scream at the women, despite seeing that she had matured. She felt like she did all those years ago, anguish at the fact Charity ruined her life. Ruined her relationship between herself and her brother. 

Charity spoke softly. 'Hello Zoe.' 

It quelled her anger for a second, 'Hello Charity.' They were stood opposite each other, face to face. 

Then suddenly Charity grabbed Zoe's arm quickly and started to walk her away from the cottage. 'I know why you are here...'

'You do?' Zoe asked confused about what was going on.

'You want to ruin everything, well I deserve it...I have been a bitch over the years...' They were walking quicker now and Charity started to ramble. '..but just hear me out...'

'Will you get OFF ME!' Zoe ripped her arm out of Charity's grasp. 'Have you gone completely mad? What are you doing?' Zoe snapped. 

'Sorry, I will talk to you, just not hear, not in the village, not near my home!'

'Your home? Emmerdale was my home way before yours and it still would have been if it wasn't for you destroying my family!'

'Well Chris did a pretty good job of that himself!' Zoe flinched at her mentioning her brother's name.' Look my life is starting to just get itself sorted out after an awful year, I, we don't need this now! Please, please I beg you...I will contact you, talk to you away from here...just let me...'

'How did you know it was me?' Zoe cut in. 

'Sarah said some middle aged dark haired women was following them through the village. She described you and I knew. Sarah didn't want to worry...'

Zoe now curious as to what is going on with Charity and furious at being dragged away from the house and frog marched up the road back towards the pub, she had to ask . 'Who was that women?'

Charity looked away, uncomfortable. 

'The women Charity? Who is she? I want to know who it was with Noah?'

'My fiance.' Charity admitted sheepishly. 'She's actually going to be my wife soon...and she's a wonderful women, a great second mum to Noah and my youngest, we actually have two young'uns at home, one of them her's, Moses and Johnny. I have a family Zoe, I don't want you messing things up for me...' she was waving her hand in her face now, not aggressive, almost pleading. Zoe was shocked to see her so different, softer, warmer, but still feisty. She was still a Dingle after all. 

Zoe just uttered the words back. 'Fiance?'

'Yes.' Charity stepped back from Zoe, looked away. Zoe looked hurt and Charity couldn't bare to look at her, guilt washed over her. 

'I am going to ask you this once Charity and I want you to be honest once in your life? All those years ago...did you love me?'

'Zoe I...' Charity was interrupted by Zoe angrily.

'Be honest.' Zoe snapped, 'you ruined everything, I need to know if it was worth it, did it ever mean anything to you? Or was it the game? The money? Because I didn't think you were into women like that? That I was a means to an end for you?'

Charity looked at Zoe in that moment, she had aged, but was still as beautiful, she looked different, shorter dark hair, different clothes, but it was still Zoe Tate though. 

'Honestly, honestly I did love you.' Charity sighed, 'Looks like I do like women, I mean I have had some bad men along the way...some worse then Chris...sorry...but that's true babe. I just didn't know how to handle it back then.' 

Zoe turned on her heal and started to march back up to the bus stop. Charity could have left her to leave in that moment, but she could see she had hurt her. That wasn't how she wanted things to go.

'Zoe, ZOE! Please wait! Let me explain! ZOE! Come on babe!'

'I'm NOT your babe!' Zoe shouted back over her shoulder, not taking time to stop.

'Please WAIT! Charity begged following quickly behind her. Zoe came to a screeching halt. It was time to talk, it was now or never.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe tuned around slowly and was now facing Charity, they were both stood outside the pub still, so much anger and torment was raging through her, how was it possible that after 15 years, this person could still get to her so much. She sighed and looked at the Woolpack and then back to Charity, not speaking, she could feel herself shaking. Her hands were curling up into fists and then un-scrunching again. Zoe took a deep breath, then ran her right hand through her hair, pushing it back off her face. Charity watched her, studied her features. The grimace in her face, the tears she thought she saw Zoe quickly blink away. 

'Come on Zoe speak to me? What do you want to say? Why have you come?' Charity stepped forward and smiled, Zoe quickly took a step back, not wanting the blonde in her space. 

'Noah! Plain and simple. However seeing you, I'm...' Zoe sighed again and looked away. 'I'm not sure I can be around you.'

'I still make you that crazy ay?' Charity said with a slight smug grin, which quickly changed to an apologetic look. She was trying to joke, lighten the mood, but she could see that was the incorrect choice. 

'No! Angry! Furious!' Zoe snapped, venom in her last words. 'You are unbelievable, do you know that? Charity Dingle, heartless, cold, bitch.'

'Woah, I've changed and after everything the Tates have done to my family, Joe, Debbie...No, I am not those things any more...after the last few years I have had? No, I'm not accepting that. We are going to talk lady, but not here, not in front of the pub, I'm not airing any more of my family's troubles in the street. Come here.' Charity stepped forward again and this time grabbed hold of Zoe's hand, she once again was dragging her, pulling her away from the spot they were both once stood and was heading towards were the cricket ground was. Zoe's stomach flipped, she felt nauseous again, she hadn't touched Charity in years and now suddenly she could feel her hand grasped and gripped onto hers, dragging her towards the cricket grounds. Charity wanted to talk in private tell her a few home truths, see if she stuck around after that for Noah. Charity also felt strange, she felt the connection in their hands, she could let go, say were she was heading to Zoe was bound to follow. She didn't let go though. Instead she let her fingers entwine slightly it was a odd feeling seeing this women again after so many years. 

'Charity, what are you doing?' Zoe suddenly said after a few minutes of walking. 'Do you want to talk in private, we can ok, just tell me where we are going.' 

Once they got to the green, Charity let go, 'There' She nodded in the direction of the cricket hut, then walked towards it, Zoe following behind. 

'Nothings changed! The Village still looks the same!' Zoe smiled, as she shouted over to Charity who had marched ahead. 

'Everything's changed, you just can't see it!' She bit back. She turned to look at Zoe and then carried on marching, reaching the bench, she sat down under the shade of the cricket hut. Zoe watched her and mimicked, sitting down next to her. 

Give me a sec, I'm going to text Ness, let her know I'll meet her in the pub later.' Charity took her phone out and texted a brief message to Vanessa confirming, she'd meet her later in the pub with the kids for dinner. Putting her phone away, she spoke again. 

'You here for Noah yeah? Well you only get that chance if you listen to me.'

'Charity...'

'No listen!' She said firmly. 

'Ok ok!' Zoe threw her hands in the air, conceding. 

'Joe, ruined Debbie's life, she's moved to Scotland, she keeps saying she will come back one day, but I don't know if she ever will. Debbie loved Joe, truly. For all his scheming and his failed revenge plans on me and Debbie, he loved her too. I have to believe that somewhere in that dark heart of his was some real feelings. Where did that darkness come from? Ay Zoe? Chris' blood running through his veins, that twisted...' she stopped. ' and you...you must have told him stories, about what happened? About his precious Dad and how I sabotaged his perfect life? You turned Joe into that? You did! He made the mistake of crossing my daughter. Cain's daughter. He messed with Noah's head too. Noah wanted a connection so bad, now he doesn't need any Tates. My boy, doesn't need any Tates messing up his life. I have worked so hard to get to where I am, a family, a good life for Noah. I am not having you turn my boy, my perfect boy against me!' Charity took a breath, her eyes were welling up, thinking about Debbie and Noah. She missed her partner in crime, her daughter. She was happy with Vanessa, but Debbie understood the chaotic nature of her mother, even if she didn't always support Charity fully in everything that she did, but she loved Charity fiercely and Charity loved her children more than anything, even if she couldn't always show it. 

'It's all about you!? You are just as selfish.' Zoe chimed in, they sat side by side on the bench, Charity had been staring out to the cricket field whilst she had spoken, but now they had both turned inwardly to each other, facing each other now Zoe spoke. 'I know you so well, I always did... this is about you and your feelings...not about what is best for Noah at all. I am sorry about Joe and what he did to Debbie, I only knew bits and pieces. I haven't spoken to him in a long time. Look I did't fill his head with stories and notions about who you were, he remembered some of it from when he was younger. I filled in gaps, he looked at Newspaper reports about his father's death, but I didn't turn him against you, I don't know why he targeted Debbie, that I am truly sorry because I always liked the kid, even when she was a terror.' She gently tapped her knee against Charity's and smiled. 'But he was right about you Charity, you have to admit, you used my brother, you used me. I ended up living a half life. I've missed out on family.'

'I loved Chris.' Zoe glanced away. Charity continued, 'I loved you. I was young and confused and I didn't know what I wanted, I wanted the bloody big house, the money, the cars, the status. However when it came to you and your brother, I didn't know what I wanted. I've ended up in that house since, all the bloody good it did me. My husband Declan tried to kill me. I've confronted who I am, who I was Zoe. I have taken the man that rapped me when I was 14 to court and won, I have faced the demons of my exs, I have watched my beautiful Granddaughter battle cancer and the pain of nearly losing her, I have watched my Ness too this year tackle bowel cancer and come out the other side, I reconnected with my eldest son Ryan, who I had at 14 and I thought died at birth. I have had bad relationships, I have done some terrible things. The last few years have been hell and glorious at the same time. I'm not that selfish young women any more. I have had to grow up. Yes I still have my moments, but you know what, that hardness I had protecting me has gone! Noah is my priority! What reason do you have to be back here?' She finally stopped talking and sat back, leaning against the side of the cricket hut wall. Closing her eyes to the world around her. 

Zoe had listened, trying to take in all the information Charity had just spilled out. She saw how flustered and breathless Charity had become, has she had sped through her life and it sounded dreadful and wonderful at the same time. She watched her for a moment, as she was sat back, eyes closed. 

'You've been through a lot.' Zoe soothed. 

'I'm damaged, I'm trying not to damage my kids!' 

Zoe laughed softly, 'We're all damaged! We can only do our best. Look I don't know what to say to you about the past, I loved you too, I know that much, despite everything, when I left in 2005, even then, even when I was at my angriest, I still would have been with you. If I could have left this damn place. Home Farm, I think that placed is cursed, if I could have left with you, I would have done. I still loved you.' Zoe sat back too, closed her eyes also. 'That's the past, we need to move on and I really want a relationship with my nephew, I loved him, like he was my own. You say he doesn't need the Tates, you are probably right. But I would like to think I have changed too, I had wondered about revenge right up until the moment I set eyes on you this afternoon, I knew then it wasn't about that any more. There you go honesty' 

They both sat in silence for what seemed an age, it was only about 10 minutes, but it seemed longer, both had opened their eyes were still leaning back, looking out onto the green grass. Charity had started to tap her fingers against her chest nervously and it was irritating Zoe and making her nervous. 

'Say something, what are you doing?' 

'You have to promise you won't turn Noah against me?'

'I...'

'Like really promise. If you do, I will believe you, because I will trust you.' 

Zoe smiled, and gently placed a hand on Charity's knee. Charity looked at her and sat up and away from the wall. They stared at each other and Charity clasped her hand over Zoe's. 'I'm sorry for what I did, I know what I did. I was a cow, a gold digging cow, but it all got so messed up and I ruined something that could have been good, great even.' Charity repented, apologised. It was the first time she had really admitted what she was playing at back then and it got to Zoe. She nodded and swallowed her breathy sob. 

'Ok I promise not to get between you and Noah. I'm doing this for my nephew mind.' 

'It's ok I am doing this for the boy as well.' Charity huffed, she pulled away and stood up. Stretching slightly as she did, the bench had been uncomfortable.   
Zoe surveyed her actions for a moment. 

'Is that it? We are done? I feel like we have more to say?' 

'I'm done for now, I said I would meet my family in the pub and that is what I am going to do...but I suppose there is no time like the present. Do you want to come at meet Noah? Instead of stalking him?'

'I wasn't stalking...I was following and that wasn't my plan, he just happened to be there.' she huffed. 

'Look do you want to come to the pub or not ? Have dinner with us?' Charity asked again, more forcefully this time. 

'If you are sure? I would love to meet him?' Zoe thought for a moment. 'Should you warn him first though?' she quizzed. 

'Nah, he'd love the surprise! Come on then!' Charity started walking away. Zoe stood and stretched also and watched her for a moment, she was still Charity Dingle alright, still impulsive. She shook her head and quickly caught up with her, time to step inside an old haunt she thought, how bad could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

Whilst Charity had been speaking to Zoe up at the cricket ground, Vanessa was back at the cottage with the kids getting them ready to head to the pub. She had received the text message from Charity to say she would meet them there. She sighed and put her phone back on charge on the kitchen counter and went over to the staircase. Called up stairs to her step-granddaughter. 

'Sarah, SARAH CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE A MINUTE! Please?' She shouted up the stairs, smiling over at the boys who were drawing at the kitchen table. Sarah was in her room getting changed out of her school uniform. She heard Vanessa and panicked. 

'Um...yeah, sure... give me a moment.' Sarah quickly grabbed her phone, no messages from Granny Charity. Shit she thought. 

'Sarah!' 

'Coming...'

She slowly trudged down the stairs, 'What's up?' she said as she reached the bottom. Vanessa was standing there waiting. Noah was still upstairs getting ready. 

'Just wondered...' she took Sarah by her arm and pulled her away into the Kitchen away from the boys playing. 'What was going on with Charity? Why did she hurry out of here when we got back earlier?'

Sarah shrugged, 'not sure, sorry.'

'Well you two were whispering, she looked concerned and then headed outside so quickly, she didn't explain. What were you chatting about?'

'Nothing Ness.'

'Sarah don't lie to me!'

'Nothing important, I'm sure she'll explain at the pub in a minute. I mean she is meeting us for dinner right?'

'Yeah, she just text.' Vanessa wasn't convinced, Sarah knew something she could tell. 'Ok fine, get Noah will you, then we can help the boys get their shoes on. Thanks love.' Vanessa smiled and Sarah headed back upstairs to grab Noah. Just at that moment though Noah was running down.

'I'm here, I'm here!' He said, 'I'm ready, I'll get the boy's shoes on.' He was already grabbing them from the show rack and heading to the table. 

'He's keen' Sarah laughed as she carried on back up to grab her jacket.

'I think he's hungry.' Vanessa giggled in response. Watching as Noah quickly got the shoes, he was already placing the first pair onto Moses' feet. 

Johnny spoke quietly to Noah, 'Look at my picture.' He said proudly holding it up for him to see.

'Aw that's great mate.' He wrestled with the shoes. 'who have you drawn?'

'Mummy, Mummy, Noah, Sarah, Moses and Johnny.' He said grinning. Vanessa overheard and felt blessed. 

'Give it here, I'll put it on the fridge.' Noah took the picture and went to the fridge door, he grabbed a magnet and arranged it on the front. 'Look Ness, Johnny drew the whole family.' 

'It's lovely Johnny, now let Noah get your shoes on and we will go to the pub for tea.' Vanessa grabbed her handbag and keys, phone. Whilst Noah finished dressing the boys. 

10 minutes later and they were out the door, Noah carrying Johnny in his arms because he had moaned he didn't want to walk. Moses was running behind holding hands with Sarah. 

'Your mum sometimes doesn't half make things complicated.' She smiled turning to Noah. 'I don't even know where she ran off too when we got back earlier.' 

'I dunno, but you know what she's like.' Noah soothed. 

'Mad! But I do love her.' Vanessa laughed. 'Stop squirming kid, I love you too.' She leant in kissing his cheek playfully. 

'Argh get off!' He groaned. Hating to show affection, especially in public. 

'You too little man!' She kissed Johnny too as they walked. Still holding Noah's arm. 

'Me me!' Moses called out from behind, letting go of Sarah. Vanessa stopped for a moment and turned around.

'No one could forget you my other little man! She swooped him up, when she was ill she had missed being able to pick up the boys as much, but she was fitter now, able to lift more. She cuddled him close. The reason Vanessa was annoyed Charity had run off was because she had wanted to speak to her about suggesting their idea to the kids about adoption over dinner, they had privately chatted about it already, Charity officially adopting Johnny and the idea of asking Noah if he wanted Vanessa to adopt him too. They hadn't got around to asking the kids yet, but Charity had left so quickly that she didn't get a moment alone with her to say tonight was the night. She sighed, breathing in Moses' scent. It'll have to be another night now she thought. 

They arrived at the pub and the kids grabbed a table, leaving Vanessa to go to the bar where Chas was working alone. 

'Can I get some food menus please and two glasses of coke, two orange juices and a glass of white please.' 

'Yeah sure love, I'll bring them over.' Chas smiled, looking around her to the table. 'On your own? Where's Charity?' Chas was already making the glasses of coke from the tap. 

'Not sure, meant to meeting us here though, so hopefully she won't be too long, Noah's hungry.' Vanessa gestured in the table's direction at the boy. 

Chas laughed, 'That kids always hungry!' She continued, 'well if she said she'll be here, she will be.' 

'I know...the thing is...' Vanessa leant in. 'I wanted to say to her about talking to the boys about the adoption. I know Charity told you, but I went for a walk to clear my head and when I got back she ran out. All flustered. I think Sarah knows something, but she's keeping quiet.' She stood up again, trying to look less obvious that they were chatting about private matters.

'Ah, she did tell me, don't be mad, she was overwhelmed with you wanting to you know...with Johnny, she loves your boy like her own already, I can see it, she's better with him then her own kids half the time.'

'She's better with all of them now.' Vanessa said in her defence. 

Chas was now pouring out the orange juice from those little bottles you get in most pubs. 'I know that, that's down to you love. You really bring the best out in her.' Chas continued. 'Look I am sure she had her reasons. I'll chat to her later if you want, see if she is up to anything?' Chas winked. 

'Ok thanks Chas.' slight relief in her voice. 

'That's alright, now sit down. I'll get your wine and bring the tray over.'

Vanessa sat down at the table and as promised Chas walked over with the tray of drinks. 'I won't order for Charity, not sure what she fancy's to drink tonight.' Vanessa smiled and took the drinks off the tray passing them around. 

'Ok well let me know when you know your food order and I will get Marlon right on it.' With that Chas was gone and was back behind the bar serving someone else. 

'Hope Mum ain't too long and can I get the burger, with extra chips!' 

'Isn't Noah a little greedy ay?' Vanessa said playfully as she tickled the younger boys tummy's.

'Oi! I'm hungry.' He sulked, sitting back in the chair. Sarah kept looking at the pub doors. She also wanted to know where Charity was. 

They sat chatting away and deciding on meals for about 15 minutes. 

Meanwhile Charity and Zoe were walking towards the pub. 

'Charity I'm nervous, what if he doesn't like me?' Zoe sounded so unsure and worried about stepping back into the pub after so many years. 

'What's not to like? You are funny, cleaver, loaded? You are still rich right?' Charity was smirking, trying to lighten the mood. 

'Yes Charity, I am doing alright! Don't get any ideas now.' Zoe said firmly. 

'I'm just saying the kid likes gadgets. worked wonders for Joe...' Charity said slightly snarlingly. 

'I'm not buying his affection! I want him to like me for me!' Zoe was offended that Charity would even suggest that.

'Ding Ding right answer! Seriously just be yourself and be interesting and he will like you. He has asked about you, so I know he was curious about his Aunty Zoe.' she offers comfort in response. 

'Aunty Zoe.' She whispers to herself. She swallowed hard. 'Charity I will try and not mess this up. For any of us.' she wanted to reassure her earlier promise, it wasn't about revenge now, or scoring points with Charity she needed to do this for Noah and herself. 

'OK, whatever, coming ?' Charity was at the benches outside. This irritated Zoe for a moment, but who was she kidding, Charity was never good at serious. It had amazed her that they had a mature conversion for as long as they had done. 

They walked into the pub together, Charity shouting over to Chas their order as she pushed through the door. 'Two glasses of red, the nice stuff.' she said cheerily. Chas looked confused for a moment and didn't move.

'Who is that?' Noah asked Vanessa, 'who is with mum?' Vanessa looked up, she had been entertaining the boys. She didn't answer. 

'There they are, the family.' Charity pointed at the table and looked back at Chas, 'Come on, I need that wine.' She was at the bar now, Zoe hanging around behind her nervously. 

'Yes sure...Charity, Charity is that Zoe Tate?' Chas asked confused and shocked to see the other women standing behind her. 

'You are observant yes it is.' Charity sarcastically answered. This has been aloud enough for Noah to overhear, he shot up suddenly almost spilling his drink. Sarah reaching out and grabbing it quickly so it didn't go flying. 

'AUNTY ZOE!?' He was shocked and looked angry, confused. 'MUM!?' 

Charity looked at him apologetically and smiled warmly. 'Meet your Aunty Zoe kid.' with that she got her glass of wine and downed it. Chas shaking her head disapprovingly. Knowing that Charity could have handled that better. 

Zoe looked at Noah softly, awkward at the situation, but she tried her best and smiled 'Hello Noah, it's good to see you.' 

Charity looked at Chas, gestured with her empty glass and she filled it from the wine bottle she was holding still without a word.


End file.
